Jiyuu
by yume no yami
Summary: Plays during the Bakumatsu. Kenshin is a slave, and the Hitokiri Battousai at the same time. What will happen when Kaoru and his paths cross? M rated to cover my but :P Nothing gross described, only implied. well, except for the killing :P
1. Chapter 1

_Another idea that popped up into my mind, and i couldn't resist posting it --" I'm not sure if i'm going to continue with it, partly because this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic ever, and i don't have a plot yet >. mabye some usagi will come by and give me an idea, but i can't promise anything, hountouni gomen nasai _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai x) and it's characters. I do not make any money out of this. Hell, if i did, i would write a lot more. The life of a student isn't really that easy..._

**Jiyuu chapter one How much does she know?**

'Katsura-sama?' asked a red haired teen before he entered the mans room.  
'Himura, come in. Have a seat.' he offered as he took a sip of sake.  
'Arigatou, demo I'd rather stand.' replied the teen, closing the paper door behind him.  
'Always on your guard eh? That can't be too good for you muscles, being tensed up all the time.' said the man nicely.  
'You have another assignment Katsura-sama?' asked Kenshin instead of reacting on what his Master had said.  
'Hai.' he answered. He stood up and went over to a cupboard. He got some papers and gave them to Kenshin.  
'This group of men must be vanished from the world by tomorrow night. Ishin-san will help you with the whereabouts of them.'  
'Hai.' said the teen quickly reading the papers handed to him. 'Quickly and silently, right?' he asked daringly.  
The man next to Katsura who hadn't spoken a word yet gave Kenshin a death glare.  
'Such boldness…' he whispered hardly audible. Kenshin, being a hitokiri , had heard it though.  
'How many after these Katsura-sama?' he asked, teasing the other man even more, knowing Katsura wouldn't take that comment  
serious.  
'You arrogant..!' snapped the man. 'How dare you speak to your Master like that! A slave should only think about the orders given!.'  
Katsura held his arm in front of the man to stop him for storming at Kenshin, or the other way around. Kenshin already had his hand on his katana.  
'That's quite enough Okisha-san.' he said. 'You may leave Himura.' he said to Kenshin.  
'Hai danna-sama.' he said while bowing. He quickly left without making a sound.  
'You give him too much freedom.' complained Okisha.  
'My dear friend. Himura is **the** Hitokiri Battousai. I've got him leashed, but on a long leash. He needs his freedom, or else I will be killed by him.'  
'Nonsense! A slave cannot harm his/her Master. You've got the authority over him! Use it!'  
'I **am** using him Okisha-san. Just in a different way you would. You may want him as your enemy, but I certainly don't want that to happen.'  
Okisha hmpfed and drank the complete bottle of sake in a few gulps.  
'I'll be going Katsura-san. I hope next time I see you you'll still be having all of your limbs…' he said grumpy and left.

_Katsura will get himself killed if he keeps living like that…he has too many enemies for a disobedient slave…even if that slave **is** the battousai._

Okisha was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice Kenshin following him. When he was in a remote area of Kyoto Kenshin leaped at the man. He quickly yet soundlessly unsheathed his katana and killed Okisha in one slash. He made sure he wouldn't be soaked in the mans blood by evading the spot even before he had hit the man. He left the man lying in the ground as the rain started to fall.

_Why does it always seem to rain when I go killing?_

* * *

Kenshin returned to the inn where he was staying for the time being. He was greeted by the inn-keeper with a warm smile as he entered the building.

'Good day Himura-san. Nasty weather, isn't it…'  
'Awful weather.' he replied dryly and went off to his room. When he entered his room he heard loud 'AAAAHHH!' just before a  
heavy book came flying to his face. He ducked just in time.  
'Nan desuka? Who are you?' he asked. 'And what are you doing in my room!' he snapped at the half naked black haired woman.  
She had just taken a bath and was changing in her kimono.  
'Your room! This is my room!'  
'No it's not. This has been my room for the last five days I've been here. What's your name?' he asked turning back to the woman as he noticed that she was quite uncomfortable with a man looking at her (perfectly shaped) body.  
'The inn-keeper said I could stay in this room!' she snapped as she continued dressing. Annoyed she added 'You can turn around now.'  
Kenshin turned and saw a cute blush on the woman's…no…teen's cheeks.

_She's kinda pretty…but what the hell is she doing in my room?_

'Ayumu-dono!' he yelled.  
The inn-keeper came in an instant.  
'O, I see you met Kamiya-chan.'  
'You told her to take my room?' he asked in disbelieve.  
'Yes. You're hardly in your room, and I'm out of other rooms at the moment. You're mostly out in the night, and at day you roam wherever you want to go. You're only here to take a few hours of sleep, and I figured you could share your room pretty fine, seeing that you don't use the futon anyway.'  
'Ayumu-dono…' he warned the man. His eyes suddenly became a brighter shade of amber.

_He doesn't use the futon? Where does he sleep then?_ wondered the girl.

'Yeah yeah, I know. I should've asked you first. Should've waited for your approval.'  
'Which I would've never given!' snapped Kenshin. His hand instinctively reached for his sword.  
'Hai hai, I understand.' said the man noticing the where the teens hand went. 'But I can't send the young woman away now. Gomen ne Himura-san, but she'll have to stay. At least until I get another room available.'  
'Fine then.' said Kenshin annoyed. 'I guess I've got to watch out I don't walk in like I did just now anymore, if I don't want books flying to my head.' he said annoyed. 'What's your name?' he asked the girl again, who was now blushing slightly.  
'Kamiya Kaoru. And you are…Himura…?'  
'Kenshin. Himura Kenshin.'  
'Himura-san…it's a pleasure to meet you, although we haven't really start in a good way…'  
'Ayumu-dono, could you leave us alone?' asked Kenshin, morel like demanding it.  
'Of course Himura-san.' he said and left quickly, knowing if Kenshin was annoyed he could be lying dead on the floor in less than a second.

Kenshin sighed as he sat down next to the window. Kenshin and Kaoru spend the first few minutes in silence. Kenshin was staring outside, feeling the girls eyes on him.  
'Could you please stop staring, Kamiya-dono?' he asked now turning to her.  
Kaoru was startled. She didn't like the look in the man's eyes.

_I wonder if he even is a man…he looks so young…yet his eyes…they've seen a lot…_

'Gomen ne. I didn't mean to stare…it's just…your scar got my attention.' she apologised  
'It draws the attention of many people.' he said matter-of-factly.  
'How did you get it?' asked Kaoru carefully as she sat down.  
'Battle.' he answered, making clear he didn't want to go any further in that subject.  
'One battle? I can hardly imagine it became cross-shaped in one battle. It must have happened in two times…né?' she asked. As soon as she realised how bold she had been Kenshin had already given her a death-glare.  
'Gomen.' she apologised immediately. She noticed that the teen stood up. 'Where are you going?' she asked. 'I didn't scare you away, did I?'  
'Scare me away?' he said almost laughing. 'You clearly don't know who you are talking against. But no, you didn't scare me away. I need a walk.' he said.  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's raining, and it isn't safe out night on the streets.' she said. 'I heard rumours about…'  
'A manslayer. I know. No-one ever saw him and lived. I know the rumours. But trust me, I can take care of myself. If you could excuse me then Kamiya-dono.' he said while bowing slightly and he left the inn.

_I never thought women could be that annoying…_ thought Kenshin. _She's or stupid, or very brave, talking to me like that. But on the other hand, she doesn't realise that I'm the man she heard in the rumours…I've got to watch out that she doesn't follow me and sees me kill someone. I don't kill unarmed, or women and children, but I can't have anyone see me either. It's best for me to stay in the shadows, at least until the Bakamatsu has ended…_

Meanwhile in the inn.

_He's cute, though his ego is enormous. How am I going to survive staying in one room with him? He doesn't feel right. I feel a dark presence when he is around… I wonder why…I can't imagine him being that bad, but he does carries two swords with him, so that means he's a samurai… _

* * *

When Kenshin returned in the inn Kaoru was already asleep. She was curled up on her futon, grabbing the sheets furiously.  
'Must be having a bad dream…' whispered Kenshin to himself.

_Nothing to bother myself with…if she had to wake me up after all my dreams she and I wouldn't sleep at all…_

Kenshin sat down on the ground and closed the windows, to stop the breeze, and to prevent someone entering the room without making noise. If the window had to be opened first he would definitely hear it. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He never really slept. He had too many enemies to sleep without being in danger.

Kaoru was the first to wake up. She didn't remember where she was, but as she sat up and saw Kenshin she remembered that she was in the inn.

_Gladly I found a place to spend the night…I wonder… is Kenshin-san awake? I can't really tell with him sitting in that pose. I can hardly imagine someone sleeping like that…_

Kaoru crawled nearer to Kenshin, and when he didn't stir she came even closer.

_He **is **__handsome…his hair is beautiful, and his face…his scar…I wonder… it looks rather new…_

Her hand went to Kenshin's left cheek. When her hand was about to touch his face Kenshin's eyes snapped open. His hand immediately reached for his sword, and he held it against Kaoru's throat. When he saw the frightened look in her eyes he re-sheathed his sword again.  
'Never **ever** do that again Kamiya-dono.' the battousai said. 'I could've killed your right there.' he said standing.  
'Sumimasen. I should've known. Never disturb a warrior when he's asleep.' she apologised. She looked up again, staring in the still amber eyes.  
'Your eyes…' she said softly, thinking he wouldn't hear her.  
'What's with my eyes?' he asked as they were slowly beginning to gain a purple-ish colour.  
'They…you heard me?' she said surprised. 'It wasn't louder than a very softy whisper…how can you have heard it?'  
'I'm a samurai. If I can't hear that I'm dead. So, what's with my eyes?' he demanded.  
'They…I like them better when they are violet.'  
'Aren't they always then?' asked Kenshin. He didn't know his eye colour turned amber when he was in his "killing-mode."  
'No. You don't know your eye colour changes?'  
'It's not like I see my eyes every day.'  
Kaoru blushed. That was a quite obvious answer. One doesn't look himself in the eye.  
'Gomen nasai.' she said.  
'Iie. Daijoubu.' said Kenshin.

_Now why did I say that? It isn't okay at all. She shouldn't be staring at me, especially not at my eyes!_

Kenshin was about to leave the room when he noticed a familiar presence nearing them. A few seconds later Katsura stood in the door opening.  
'Himura. Ohaayo gozaimasu.'  
'Ohaayo.' said Kenshin flatly.  
'O, I see you have company…'  
'That won't be a problem. We can take a walk and talk.' the red head said.  
'If I'm bothering you, I can go check if I can help Ayumu-san with something.' said Kaoru. She stood up, and left the room after bowing slightly.  
Katsura sat down, and gestured Kenshin to do so too.  
'Who is she?'  
'Nobody important. Ayumu-dono made me share the room with her, because there are no other rooms available. She knows nothing.'  
'Good. Have you finished the assignment I gave you?'  
'Except for one person, hai.' answered the teen.  
'Who?'  
'The last person on the list. He's probably well guarded by now, but that won't be a problem.'  
'Make sure it won't be.'  
'Hai Danna-sama. Anything else? I'd like to have breakfast and finish the assignment.'  
'No, nothing else. Just make sure she doesn't find out.'  
'Hai, wakarimashita Danna-sama.' Kenshin said. Katsura stood up, and so did Kenshin. The teen bowed and the older man left.

Kenshin sighed.

_I'm getting sick of killing, but I'm getting even more sick of this government…_

Kenshin was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Katsura talking to Kaoru. Rather, apologising.  
'Sumimasen. I wasn't looking where I was going.' he said.  
'Iie, daijoubu. I wasn't paying attention as well.' Kaoru said as she made way for the man to leave.  
_I was too busy with listening to their conversation…Kenshin-san is…a slave? And what about, make sure she doesn't find out?  
What exactly is Kenshin-san?_

'Kaoru-dono? What have you heard of our conversation?' asked Kenshin when she entered the room with two trays, filled with breakfast.  
'Nothing.' she said, trying to sound convincing. She was rather surprised when Kenshin nodded, and didn't ask further. Kaoru figured he believed her.

_She's lying, I'm sure of it. I can feel it…but exactly what has she heard? Was she listening the whole time? Does she know who I am? Does she know I'm the battousai, does she know I'm not a free person? What exactly does she know?_

TBC?


	2. Ch 2: Translation notes

I'm soooo very very sorry. I didn't realise while I was writing the first chapter I used that many Japanese phrases. I was so caught up in it, and since I'm studying Japanese, I tend to use a lot Japanese words lately. For the ones who don't study Japanese, here's the Translation list:

**----sama **added after a name to show that person is above you. Normally used when someone has respect for the other.

**Arigatou** thanks

**Demo** but…

**Hai** yes

**Danna-sama** Danna means Master, Sama as in explained above

**----san **added to names out of politeness. Not as strong as adding Sama to a name

**Hitokiri Battousai **translated in the English serie, legendary manslayer. Don't know the exact translation --

**Nan desku **Litterly translated, what is it. In the context, what's going on (not completely the right Japanese words I used, but this would be the best I've learned up until now.

**Futon** Japanese bed

**Gomen (ne) **I'm sorry (sort of impolite way officially, but not meant to be impolite in the context in my story)

**Sumimasen** Polite way to apologise.

**Gomen nasai **same as gomen ne, but more seriously

**Iie** no

**Daijoubu** It's okay, I'm okay, more translations, but it's okay is the best translation in the context)

**Ohaayo (gozaimasu) **Good morning

**Wakarimashita** I understand (Past tence. Present tence Wakarimasu)

**----dono **hmm….don't really know how to translate it. In the Japanese episodes Kenshin sticks it to everyone's name "


	3. Chapter 2 Killing without rain

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters. Easy as that )

List of translations

**Ikuso** - Informal way of saying, let's go.

**Ryuu Shou Sen **- (Dragon Rising Flash): A strike from below to the opponent's chin or neck, the sword is held in the left hand and supported near the tip with the right hand.

**Gomen nasai **- I'm sorry

**Shitsureishimasu** - Excuse me

**Ima Katsurasama wa imasuka?** - Is Katsura sama present at the moment?

**Ushiro** - Back/Behind

**Kuso** - Damnit

**Iie** - No

**Battou Juutsu** - Rapidly drawing the sword from the sheath in a lightning-fast one-shot attack

**_  
Jiyuu chapter 2_**

'Where are you going?' asked Kaoru when Kenshin stood up from where he sat for more than an hour, staring at the garden.  
'Out.' he said flatly and left, ignoring the worried look on Kaorus face.

When he was on his way to his last victim he noticed eyes on him.  
Enemy eyes.  
He stayed in the busy streets as much as possible. He wasn't in the mood to deal with weak bodyguards, but as soon as he was alone he was surrounded by four ninjas and two samurai. Kenshin sighed and walked further, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
The ninjas were the first to attack, the first to be killed in just one swift move.  
The two samurai blinked in disbelieve.  
'How can someone be that fast? It's not normal…supernatural…'  
'Iie.' said Kenshin sheathing his sword. 'It's morel like God like speed.' he said. He stepped to the frightened samurai and killed them with the style known for a manslayer: Battou-juutsu.

Quickly, silently.

While he was cleaning his sword it started to rain. When he arrived at the castle where his victim lived he could sense no one around.

_Strange…Only guards inside? He must've figured out he would be next by now…then why doesn't he have more protection?_

Kenshin unsheathed his katana and jumped on the balcony, and entered the building from there. Further in the building Kenshin still couldn't sense anyone around.

_Did he flee?_

Suddenly he picked up a normal human aura.

_The roof? He certainly **is** desperate to die…_

Kenshin made his way to the roof without making a sound. Once there he saw his victim. All alone.

'Ogawa-dono.' he said. 'You're a strange man.' Meanwhile the battousai eyed the machine "ting" near Ogawa.  
'Strange? No. Certain of your death Battousai? Yes.'  
The battousai ignored the man and sped towards him. Ogawa, who already expected it, reached for the machine in front of him. He turned a handle, making bullets shoot quickly. Violet eyes went amber as the battousai calculated a way out. He jumped, and used a chimney to land on.

_What the hell is that thing? Katsura sama never told me about such a thing…_

He jumped back on the roof again and ran towards Ogawa. He dodged the rain of bullets with his speed he'd mastered as a hitokiri. The closer he came, the more frightened Ogawa looked.  
'When you're not prepared not to die, don't fight.' said Kenshin with a dark voice before slitting the mans throat. The mans blood stained Kenshin's clothes, blood pooling around his feet. 'Luckily' it was raining, so the blood that did stain Kenshin clothes were washed of immediately.  
'And again it's raining…' He jumped of the four story castle and went back to the market of Kyoto. He needed to find Katsura. He checked the usual places the man was, but he couldn't find his master there. He asked some people, who couldn't tell him either. Kenshin wasn't sure it was because if they really didn't know, or that they were frightened by the way he looked. Drenched like a drowned cat, his eyes still amber, set on killing. He shrugged those thoughts off and thought about the last place he could go to find Katsura.

_Just one more place he could be…the bar…kuso…we'll…I've got no choice…_

The bar was, in he underground world, widely known as a place where people could relieve their needs with whatever prostitute of slave was present at that moment. Especially slaves present without their masters were badly wanted.

Officially though, to the outside world, the bar was known more like a normal bar.

Kenshin entered the bar and immediately went to the bartender.  
'Ima Katsurasama wa imasuka?' he asked in Japanese. His eyes slowly turned back to its original colour, trying to hide the battousai in himself.  
'Ushiro.' said the bartender.  
Kenshin was turning around when the bartender called to him. 'Oi, you're forgetting something.' he said eying Kenshins clothes.  
It was a common rule for everyone who went to 'the back' to show their upper body. Women also. That way slaves could be recognised by the tattoo on their lower back, and others could show around with their body.  
'Fine.' hissed Kenshin. His eyes shifting back to amber. He pulled his arms back out of the sleeves and crossed them on his chest. He made a simple movement so the top slipped off his shoulders.  
'No swords either.' added the bartender while giving someone else some sake.  
The battousai glared at him. 'Where do you want it? Your stomach? Heart? Or should I slit your throat? Sir.?'  
'You insolent! Go get to your Master, before I decide to do something!'

Kenshin bowed politely and searched for his Master. No one else but Katsura and some friends, trustworthy friends, knew that Kenshin was in fact **the** legend of Kyoto. **The **hitokiri battousai.

The redhead had been in the bar before, so he was used to the looks he was receiving, but it still made him feel uneasy. If Katsura-sama wasn't there he wouldn't be able to leave the bar after everyone 'tried' him.  
He sighed. He didn't like Katsura, not at all, but he was a slave, and he took care of him, not the other way around. At least, not with force. The only thing he had to do was kill so now and then.  
'Danna-sama. Shitsureishimasu.' he said dropping to one knee. Before he entered the bar he'd taken out his hair band. His soaked hair hung loose around his shoulders. Not a rule, but Kenshin preferred not to be too well know when he was walking through the streets. He didn't want to be recognised on the street as a slave.  
'Aaah…Himura. Have you done what I ordered you to?' he asked, not moving, still facing the man he was talking with, but he looked at the redhead from out the corner of his eyes. He could see Kenshin was feeling very uneasy.  
'Hai Danna-sama, demo…may I ask a question…privately?'  
'Very well.' he said. 'Excuse me.' he apologised to the man. 'Let's go there.' said Katsura eyeing a separate room, normally not  
used for talking, but for other actions.

'Lay your swords on the ground, and lye down yourself too.' said Katsura shoving the wallpaper door closed.  
'Danna-sama?' asked Kenshin  
'Do it.' he said loudly. When Kenshin was laying down he bend over him and whispered: 'We've got to show that we're doing more than just talking.' he kissed Kenshins shoulder, and went up to his throat.  
'D…danna-sama…' whispered Kenshin. He knew Katsura had to keep up the act, but he also knew his Master was a bad actor. Kenshin didn't like it, and his 'evil' him wanted to kick in, but luckily he could get a grip on himself. 'Danna-sama…'  
'Yes Himura?'  
'B…be…gentle…I know acting is not enough…' he whispered as he closed his eyes.  
'Himura…I've got other slaves for this. I don't need you for this.' the man whispered.  
'I know…but if I make speak my mind, you're acting is bad…Danna-sama.' said Kenshin, still not looking at the man.  
'Moan for me.' said Katsura softly. 'And I don't want you to hate me for this Himura, if we can prevent it.' he added just as silent as his hands roamed over the teens chest.  
Kenshin gave a soft moan, his body involuntarily demanded for more when he felt the skilled hands on him.  
'Danna-sama…I won't… I won't hate you for this… I won't kill you for this.' he said, beginning to pant.  
Katsura smiled nicely and his hands strayed to Kenshins pants. He was about to pull them down when a hand stopped him.  
'Wait…' whispered Kenshin. 'Give me one of my swords.' he whispered, pretending a moan. 'Someones coming this way, his aura ready to kill.' he added softly as his eyes turned from hazy violet to sharp amber. 'Continue Danna-sama…just leave one of my hands free, and don't pull down my pants just yet…'  
'You do realise that you are giving me orders now Himura.' teased Katsura, though Kenshin could hear some uncertainty in his voice.  
He was a man with a lot of enemies after all.  
'I'll protect you, don't worry. Continue.' he whispered. He closed his eyes, and faked another moan. He focused all his senses on the person approaching them.

Suddenly Kenshin pulled his legs up, and put them on Katsura's stomach. He pushed him backwards as he made a backwards roll, avoiding a sword from slashing them through the paper walls. He quickly got on his feet and suddenly stood behind the man who tried to kill them. He held his sword in front of the mans neck, so close the man didn't dare to breath.

'Who are you? What do you need from Katsurasama?' he asked in his Hitokiri voice.

Kenshin noticed the man was wearing clothes the same as the Shinsengumi.

_Assassin?_

'Kill me.' said the man.  
The bar had gone silent. Everyone was watching them.  
'Go ahead, kill me. I'm not going to tell you a thing.' added the man.  
Kenshin eyes strayed to Katsura. The man nodded, and Kenshin sheathed his sword.  
The assassin was surprised, but immediately thanked Kenshin for sparing his life. When he had finished the 'Gomen nasai' his head fell on the ground, his body following the head. Kenshins Ryuu Shou Sen was again a success. He sheathed his sword again and took a step back, avoiding standing in a puddle of blood which was growing quickly.

Suddenly some woman dared to scream.  
'AAAAAHHHH!' Others didn't have the time to scream before their world went black.  
'Katsura-sama. I think we need a walk.' stated Kenshin calmly, his eyes still amber.  
Katsura knew that look. 'Hai.' he said. 'Ikuso.' he said as he stood up.

TBC


End file.
